


Confidential Pain

by orphan_account



Series: httyd [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Astrid heals Hiccup, Dragons: Race to the Edge, F/M, Fluff, Hiccup’s kind of an idiot, Protective Astrid Hofferson, Talk of wounds that might bother some people, Whump, cursing, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “What’s wrong?”“What’s wrong? Hiccup, you almost fucking died!” She growled as the tears continued to stream down her face.-Hiccup’s secret recon mission didn’t go well and he tries to hide the wounds from Astrid, which fails completely.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: httyd [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544143
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Confidential Pain

  * **Set during rtte, around season 5•**

**Warning: cursing and injuries. **

  
  


"What on earth were you  _ thinking _ ?!" Astrid didn't mean to shout, but she was having a hell of a hard time keeping a hushed tone with all the anger built up inside of her. 

_-No one noticed Hiccup's hidden wounds when he returned to the edge from his ‘evening flight’ with toothless, far too occupied either playfully scolding or cooing over their well dragons to notice. All except Astrid that is.-_

"You could have been  _ killed _ , Hiccup! Why on earth would you go out alone and not tell me?! We're teammates! We don't keep  _ secrets _ from each other!" She put emphasis on the particular word  _ secret _ and Hiccup found himself ducking his head in shame. Astrid sighed deeply, deciding she needed to reel herself back in a little.

"Just..." Astrid said in a lower tone of voice, dropping her hands to her sides and softening her facial expression a little more. Hiccup suddenly blushed a little, turning his head so he wasn't able to see her even out of the corner of his eyes. She looked at the blood staining her boyfriends hands and tunic, and did her best to force back the tears threatening to pour out of her eyes. 

“Take off your shirt and lay down on the bed.” She looked back up at his face with a pointer look before he could respond to her demands. “If you give me any sort of banter, I'll finish what those dragon hunters started and kill you myself.”

Nodding with slight terror, he removed his shirt so she could see the bruising on his side, and laid back on the bed, nervously fiddling with his fingers as his girlfriend approached, not look as mad as she did before thankfully.

"Lets see...." She mumbled, sitting down on the bed next to his body. Leaning over him, she moved her hair off her neck as she got a good look at the wound. 

The burn and arrow marks on his abdomen were worse than she had thought. Peeling skin around the edges, and bruising above it on his ribs. She lightly ran her fingers over the now black and purple bruising to his right side. A dark red, angry burn that he had covered with the leather armour was swollen, the arrow wound gushing with blood, Astrid started to panic when she realized how much blood he must’ve lost.

“You  _ fucking _ idiot.” She breathed, running her fingers on the bruising to determine the severity of it, ultimately coming to the conclusion that it was  _ incredibly  _ bad. 

“Sssorry..” He hissed, clamping his eyes together in pain. 

Moving slowly as to not startle him, Astrid stood up and fetched a box of medical supplies she had kept for emergencies, always expecting to use it on the twins or snotlout,  _ not  _ her usually intelligent boyfriend.

"If you die on me, I'm going to kill you." Her threat came out more emotional than she intended, causing Hiccup to squint his eyed open. 

“Babe?” he mumbled, lacking the proper energy to fully look at her. 

“Shh, stay still. And cover your mouth to..  _ lessen  _ the cries of pain.”

Nodding, Hiccup leaned his head back into the bed and closed his eyes again. First, Astrid cleaned the wound with a damp cloth, grimacing slightly with each muffled hiss of pain that came out of her boyfriend's mouth. Next, she retrieved a special cream that Gothi had provided her with, an anti-swelling cream of sorts. 

The process of applying the cream was more gut wrenching for both of the vikings. For Hiccup, it was the physical pain that excruciating; the cream seemed to hurt him more when applied than cleaning the wound with water. 

On the other hand, for Astrid it was his groans and cries of pain that brought her to tears. She rubbed the cream on the bruises and cuts staying as silent as possible, not wanting to let her emotions take over in the moment when her boyfriend was in dire need of aid. 

When it was over, she softly tapped Hiccups leg to indicate that the painful part was over. All that was left was bandaging, a fairly simple and painless process. 

Hiccup stared at her as she bandage his abdomen with a determined look in her eyes. He tried not to, but whimpered when she moved too high up towards the more grave wounds, immediately noticing the flinch his girlfriend made at the sound. 

“Astrid?” No response, she continued to wrap the fabric around his torso. 

“Baby?” 

He noticed her hands shaking, and carefully grasped her hands in his, stopping her from being able to bandage him up further. Her eyes met his and she couldn’t hold it back anymore. The tears that she was forcing back came and rolled down her cheeks as she looked away. 

“What’s wrong?”

“ _ What’s wrong?  _ Hiccup, you almost  _ fucking  _ died!” She growled as the tears continued to stream down her face. 

"I should have been there  _ with you.  _ I could’ve  _ protected  _ you.” 

  
  


Hiccup weakly raised his hand to her cheek, wiping a few tears away with his thumb. Astrid pushed her cheek into his palm, then moved to press a kiss his into his hand. “No. No, you shouldn’t have been there.”

Furrowing her eyebrows, she lifted her face away from her boyfriends hand. He continued, “If you went with me, you could’ve been hurt too.  _ Or worse _ ....you could’ve..” He shook his head softly,  _ no, he shouldn’t think about that.  _

“But-“

“No Astrid. No buts. I’m fine, you’re safe. I’d rather get blown out of the sky a thousand times more than see you get hurt because of my stupidity.”

“ _ You don’t look fine to me _ .” She sniffed quietly, and after a second she placed her hands under Hiccup's chin and rested her forehead against his.

"Wh-why are you so afraid of letting me know?" Astrid's voice was a little higher for a moment. Usually she’d hate herself for showing the mushy feelings she usually forced down inside her, but she knew Hiccup wasn’t one to judge. Hiccup was her teammate and much more, she felt comfortable with exposing her emotions around him. 

He gulped, his nose touched hers as she continued to lean over him with their foreheads touching. “I didn’t want you to worry.”

“I’m always going to worry about you.” she whispered. “And I think you broke your ribs.” She sniffed again, letting out a heavy breath. 

Hiccup let out a breathy chuckle, before running a hand up her face and through her hair. “I’m sorry Astrid, I should’ve told you sooner.” A tear escaped his eye, Astrid sat up and held a hand to his cheek. 

“I’m staying here with you tonight.” She asserted suddenly. 

“W-what, Astrid you don’t have to-“

“It’s not up for discussion, Haddock. If anything were to happen to you while I was in my hut, I'd never forgive myself. Besides, it’s not the first time we’ve shared a bed.” He blushed a little prompting a giggle from the blonde viking, she carefully stood up from the bed and fetched him a new tunic, one that wasn’t covered in blood.

She came back over to the bed, Hiccup sat up cautiously, wincing slightly in pain. “Here, let me help you.” Kneeling on the bed, Astrid helped him put on the shirt, being careful with the bandages. 

“It’s probably a bad time, but you’re so frickin hot.” She breathed with a smirk as he pull the fabric over his head. Blushing, Hiccup chuckled looking up at her, “So are you.”

Shuffling slowly, he scooted over until he was probably sat on the bed, leaning back as Astrid joined him at his side. 

“It’s going to take some time but you’ll heal eventually. I’ll send for Gothi tomorrow morning.” 

Hiccup hummed in response, rubbing her hand up and down her arm soothingly. 

Resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, she buried her face into his neck and inhaled deeply. “I love you, but if you do something like this again, I'll send you to Valhalla myself.”

He chuckled again, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and mumbled, “I love you too.”

  
  
  



End file.
